


The Billionaire’s Son

by Rosemarie42



Series: The baby series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Multi, Romance, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles meets Derek and has a one night stand with him, only to realise not only does he own the company she works for but she has to fill in for his personal assistant while she’s on holiday. Stiles has secrets of her own and Derek will remember a past he has no knowledge of.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts).



> So I downloaded whattpad and there were tons of Mills and Boons style stories, so I challenge myself to write a romance novel in the form of a harlequin(for non British readers) novel, using every cliche possible but I lost interest and made it a tie in novel instead with my use to be obsession Harry Potter.
> 
> Romance back cover ✍️:He’s ruthless, cold and unforgiving, she’s shy, a virgin and new to the city, what happens when they have an unforgettable night of passion and she disappears. What happens when she turns out to be his temporary P.A. can he make her his permanent mistress.
> 
> Updated every two weeks on a Monday.

Derek Hale sat at his desk looking over the New York skyline, he frowns his family wanted him to get married he was twenty seven next week and if he was being honest with himself he sees how happy his sister Laura was with her husband James and their two kids and often wanted that happiness for himself, but he’s yet to meet his mate and while he could marry someone who wasn’t a mate he couldn’t see himself waking up with some who wasn’t his mate.

His secretary comes in “Don’t forget I’m on holiday next week sir”

“I hope your replacement is as good as you I don’t want an idiot”

Susan his secretary says “With your reputation the person coming in will not want to make you angry”

Derek smiles in the business world the word ruthless and cold was used to describe him a lot, it’s help him grow the family business which was now the biggest in the world in terms of revenue.

“It’s not a newbie is it?”

“She’s been with the company for sometime she works on the second floor in admin, she will be coming up here in three days to spent two days here to see how you like things done before I leave on holiday”.

Derek spent the rest of the day in meetings he decided to go to a wine bar to have a drink he had just got his drink and was looking for somewhere to sit when he sees a women with long brown hair and brown eyes looking at him, she blushes when he spots her looking at him and stares down at the glass of wine in her hands.

He chuckles to himself and walks over to her “May I sit down?”

“You want to sit with me?”

“I’m not asking anyone else am I”

“Sure sit”, Derek sits down “Derek Hale” the women smiles at him “Stiles Stilinski”

“Please to meet you Stiles, how about after this we go for a bite to eat?”

“Sure why not I’m hungry”, they finish up and Stiles is taken to his car “A Porsche nice car”

They go a fancy restaurant and are escorted into a private room as they’re looking at the menu Stiles wondered what she was doing with this stranger she fell attracted to him yes but she couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t feeling fear being with him in fact she felt the opposite.

“Tell me about yourself Stiles”

“Not much to tell I just started a new job two weeks ago I’m a P.A. I’m still trying to find a decent apartment . I’m currently staying at a friends house till I find something I like”. They order food, Stiles orders a well done steak with potatoes and vegetables, Derek has the same but a medium steak..

“What about you Derek tell me something about you”

“Second of three kids, only boy in the family, I run my own business”

 

“What do you do for fun when you’re not working?”

“I don’t get a lot of free time”

“I can’t believe that you must have something you enjoy doing”

Derek loved running in his wolf form but he couldn’t tell her he was a werewolf. I like to exercise and I enjoy spending time with my family. What about you any siblings?”

Stiles shakes her head “Just me and my mum I’m afraid my dad passed away last year”. Derek could spell the sadness coming from her “I’m sorry to hear that”.

“Thank you it gets easier every day it’s harder for my mum she used to say dad was her soul mate”.

The food comes and they tuck in, it was delicious Derek finished and orders second Stiles ask if she could do the same and she orders fish and chips. Derek wondered how someone so little put away so much food. “I exercise and have a fast metabolism”, says Stiles.

“I didn’t realise I said that out loud sorry about that”

“I get that a lot I’m five foot ten and a hundred and thirty five pounds after all” as they leave the restaurant Stiles takes Dereks hand although surprised at the action he does keep a hold her hand.

“My apartment is near here if you want to come back for a nightcap”

Stiles doesn’t know why she said what she said next “I would love to”.

Derek drives to his apartment as they got out the lift Stiles mouth drop open “You live in the penthouse wow just how rich are you.”. 

Derek smiles he owned the building but he assumed she knew that, many of the previous women he’s had one night stands with leave the elevator and acted the same way then hint at wanting shopping sprees and gifts after. So what if Stiles was Dress demurely and seemed some what different to the rest, a gold digger was a gold digger.

He ushers them inside the apartment and goes to pour them a drink “I’ll have a soft drink if you don’t mind”, says Stiles

“I’m got apple, orange and mango”

“Mango please”, says Stiles, Derek pours her a glass of mango juice they sit and Derek puts on music before long he turns and kisses her she blushes and Derek would have thought it sweet  
If not for her being a gold digger he deepens the kiss and before long they were at his bedroom door. 

She seemed a little unsure but he’s seen this act many times before “We can stop we don’t have to go any further”. 

“No Derek I want to”, she assures him. He undresses her and lays her on the bed and begin kissing her neck as he kisses down her body she moans. The next morning Stiles wakes up and get dress quickly before leaving the penthouse she went back to hers and Lydia’s house, showered and got dress for work she stops suddenly “Oh my god I gave my Virginity to a stranger”.

Derek wakes up and pulls back the sheets he was surprise to see blood “She was a virgin”. He says out loud, he walks into his living room expecting to see her when he didn’t he searched for a note but found none. She gave him something so precious and just disappears he was so busy seeing a gold digger that he missed the genuine person she was, he curses. 

“I have to find her but all I know his she’s been in New York for only two weeks she’s hardly had time to put down roots”. He goes into work thinking about a slim, tall brown hair women with brown doe like eyes. 

Stiles get into work and sits at her desk her boss came out his office and he seemed tense “Everything alright Jerry?”

“Yes it’s just work to catchup on, I need you to type this letter and bring it down to reception there’s a carrier waiting for it”.

“Will do boss”, Stiles takes the dictaphone from him and begin typing up the letter when she’s finished she asked her boss if he wanted her to bring him a coffee back he replied “Yes”. She takes the letter downstairs and sees the guy on his bike waiting for her.

She goes to Starbucks and gets a latte macchiato for her boss and get a hot chocolate and blueberry muffin for herself she walks into the lobby of the building where she works and caught a glimpse of someone that looked like Derek but she knew it was her imagination.

On Thursday she walks into the office where she would be working for the next seven days and sit down next to Susan the P.A. for the person she will be working for, to learn how her new boss like things doing. She was so engrossed with some figures on the computer she didn’t look up when someone came into the office. 

“Susan can you call John and let him know I need to move our meeting tomorrow to ten instead of two”.

“Yes sir” replies Susan “I would like to introduce you to my replacement for the next week , this is Oliwia Stilinski but everyone calls her Stiles“.

Stiles look up to see Derek looking, no staring at her open mouthed he seemed to realise what he was doing and close his mouth.

“Please to meet you Mr Hale”

“Susan can you go downstairs and get the conference room ready for me please I want to have a meeting with Stiles so she knows what I expect of her I need about two hours with her no interruptions is that understood”.

“Yes sir”, replies Susan leaving them 

“This is awkward not only have I slept with you but now I’m working for you for a week”  
“You left without saying anything no contact details nothing”

 

“That’s one night stands for you”

He runs a finger up her arm “I think you got scared and ran”

Stiles laughs “I had an itch to scratch and you scratched it don’t think you were anything special”

Derek flinches at her statement “You gave me your virginity, you don’t give something that special away likely”

“I wasn’t a virgin, I could have started my period”

“But you haven’t and I saw the evidence of what I took on the bedsheets”, he doesn’t add as a werewolves he doesn’t smell blood on her now.

Stiles starts to blush “I love that I make you do that”, he leans in and kisses her she moans and kisses him back passionately. He steps away from her and looks at her bruise lips and flushed face pleased that he caused that. “No other man will get to see you like this only me”. He goes to the elevator and push a button “now we won’t be disturb”. Stiles look around the office to see it was basically a penthouse with his office and the one she was in, there was a kitchen and doors leading she doesn’t know where to.

 

 

 

.


	2. So many secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns more about himself

He takes her hand and lead her to a door she watches as he unlocks it and they stepped into an apartment they were in a living room “There are nights I work late at the office it’s easier to just stay here at times, perks of owning the building”. He takes in Stiles shock face “You really didn’t know who I was did you?”, she shakes her head “Only you could have a one night stand with the richest man on the planet and not know it, you’re so innocent”.

“He takes her by the hand and takes her to another room in front of them stood a queen sized bed the room was painted in a dark blue colour with the furniture in a slightly lighter blue colour. He laid her on the bed “You have the most amazing body why are you wearing these frumpy looking clothes.”

“I was wearing a similar skirt suit when we met”

“I saw your face before I did your body”

“You were attracted to me?”

“I don’t sleep with people I’m not attracted to Stiles”

She kisses him “You make me feel beautiful and not like a plain Jane”

“You’re incredibly beautiful who ever called you plain Jane was jealous of you”

She helps him out of his clothes and steps out of her suit he looks appreciatively at her she was naked except for her black underwear set, she had on stockings still clip to her underwear and a push-up bra which undo at the front. She blushed under his gaze and tried to pose seductively on the bed.

“You look like a bride waiting to have her husband cherish her”, Derek watched the sadness come and go on her face. He realise that maybe she thinks she will never be a bride especially if she didn’t think she was beautiful.

He unhook her bra and take a nipple in his mouth and starts to suck she moans and places a hand in his hair, he removes his mouth from her nipple and removes her bra completely he loved seeing them bounce for someone so skinny she had to have been a D or DD he though and he was a breast man through and through. He turns to her panties he stopped when he realises she was wearing crotchless panties he opens her legs wide and buries is face in her, his tongue laps in and out of her folds as he tastes her. Stiles moan and grind on his tongue. He ate her out till she came and her juices were running down his face he gives her a minute she gets off the bed and starts stroking him then she takes her hands and starts stroking him harder he removes her hands “ I need you to stop or I’m going to come”

“I though that was the idea”

“I want to come in you” She smiles and lay on the bed he towers over her and kisses her hard he kisses one of her breast”You have a breast kink”, says Stiles.

“That I do says Derek . He enters her and they move together as one “You take me so well I can’t wait to see you fat with my kids and producing milk. As he’s fucking her Derek realises she’s his mate and purrs that he gets such a beautiful, intelligent mate.

“Let’s get married”

“You fucked me twice and now you want to get married I must be some lay”, says Stiles

“You’re my mate, I’m a werewolf I want to claim you as mine, I’m the most powerful Alpha in the country as my bride and mate you’ll be equal to me”.

“Let’s do it as soon as possible” says Stiles “I assume your family will be there.”

He nods “My mum will be there as well, I need to tell you something but I need you to claim me first”

“Why’re you not calling me a liar or demanding proof about the werewolf thing”

“Claim me and I’ll tell you”, he makes love to her again and as he comes in her he bites down on her neck and she does the same for him. She removes the scent blocker “You’re a spark, you’ve got to be the only one. I understand why you blocked your scent. We can get a married license today and it’s just a 24 hr wait for the actual wedding to take place so we can marry Saturday”.

“That’s great I’ll call mum and you get in touch with your family, shit it’s a work day Susan is due back. I need a shower”

Bathroom is through there”, he points to a door 

She get up and goes into the bathroom and showers, she was surprise to see curling irons and a tong in the bathroom as she was searching for mouthwash, he must bring a lot of women up here she thought, them berates herself you’re the one he’s marrying she thinks to herself. She sorts her hair out then realised she had no underwear as if reading her thoughts he said “There is some underwear in that draw she opened the draw to see it was full of thongs and briefs all from Victoria Secrets.

“Don’t worry no one else has worn them my housekeeper comes by and cleans and she washes everything before putting it in the drawers. There are some dresses here as well”

He showers while she gets dress “Come back to mine later”

 

“Ok I don’t have a lot of stuff at my friends house anyway just clothes we’ll drop by there before we goes to yours”.

“Sure”, replies Derek

They get dress and go back out to the office Derek goes to the elevator and presses a button Stiles sits at her desk while Derek is sat on the chair opposite to her. He began to show her some of the stuff she will have to do in her new job as they’re talking Susan exits the elevator.

 

“I hope he wasn’t giving you too hard a time Stiles he can be a slave master when he wants to be”

“I’m use to demanding bosses, I have learnt a lot”. Stiles watches a smile spread across Derek’s face.

“Actually Susan take the rest of the week off you’ve been doing such a great job lately, and Stiles is a fast learner”

“I’ll just brief her on your meeting and what she needs to do then I’ll go thanks you Mr Hale”.

The rest of the work day seemed long to Stiles and she was glad when it was over, she was with Derek in his Porsche giving him directions to her home when he asked her why Susan thinks she has a lot of experience and has been working for the company longer than she has.

“I’ll answer that when we’re in the house”, they walk into the flat and heard a pop she turned around to see Hermione Granger appear out of thin hair. She hugs the red headed girl “Good to see you Herm”.

Derek who was standing open mouth looked at the women who just appeared before him “How did you do that?”

“Port-key”, says Hermione

“What’s that? You smell like magic but you’re not a spark like Stiles, who are you?”

“This is my best friend Hermione Granger”, says Stiles “Let’s all sit down and I’ll answer your questions”

“A Port-key transports you from one place to the next, but I don’t need it my magic let me do that anyway but for appearances sake sometimes I use the key as well. I grew up in the magical world I’ve only been in the muggle world for a month now, Herm and I met in magic school”. 

Stiles preceded to tell Derek about her magical world and all about the war they all had to fight against Voldemort, she tells him about the ministry of magic about Azkaban Prison and dementors he seemed fascinated to hear about the wizard bank.

“Does the hunters know about the other world?”, ask Derek 

“No, if they did their memories would be wiped”, Replies Stiles

“The ministry tolerates them as long as they don’t cross the line when they do they end up in magic prison there is no getting out of it I’m afraid. The really bad ones like Gerald Argent get the dementors kiss there is no going back from it”. She explains what that is and Derek looks afraid.

“Werewolves unfortunately fought on the wrong side in the Great War and there is some mistrust still but people have been observing the ones living in the muggle world and they see not every werewolves is evil”, says Hermione.

“I need to get something’s for a portion, I’m going to need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank beforehand to get some money”, says Stiles

Hermione smiles at Derek “You get to see Diagon Alley for the first time, let’s go Olivia. The ministry is watching the floo network go by it at least once, this way they know about your hubby to be”.

Derek looks at Hermione “How do you know that’s what I’m?”

“She wouldn’t have told “Just a boyfriend” the truth”.

Stiles gets a Port-key “Hold on tight”, she says to Derek. The room changes and they find themselves in a street with different shops Derek was fascinated there were shops selling wands, flying brooms and the people were dress like something out the Victorian era although he did noticed couple people who were wearing normal up to date clothes. Hermione kisses Stiles on the cheek. “He seems really nice she whispered to her “Call me later”.

She walks in the opposite direction to them, Stiles takes Derek’s hand and lead him to the bank his mouth dropped open to see goblins even though it was described to him seeing it was a different thing, as they were in the rail cart to go to Stiles vault he was looking around his surroundings with child like wonder. 

The goblin opens her vaults “Wow you’re very rich”, says Derek seeing all the silver, gold and bronze coins. “You can exchange muggle money for wizard money, people that go to the muggle world like having money they can use”, laughs Stiles.

“Can I open an account before we leave?”, Derek ask the goblin who nods 

“When we get back upstairs I’ll take you to your house to get the papers you will need and any cash you have bring it all with you”, says Stiles.

They get upstairs and Derek and Stiles get the paperwork he needed and left the bank for the final time that day with Derek having his own vault which once they were married would combine with Stiles.

They leave the bank and Derek and Stiles walk to the Aprothecary shop and she bought what she needed. “We should get you an animal”

“I’m not magic Stiles”

“You wouldn’t be here if that was true, besides you’re going to be getting corespondents from the bank and other people by owl. You could get yourself an owl or a cat like Herm”. They walk into the pet store and Derek looks around him fascinated yet again by what he was seeing”. 

“What pet have you got Stiles?”

“I got an owl like my cousin Harry Potter, do you want a newspaper to come to your house? The pictures move”. 

“The people that work for me may notice that”

“Get house elf’s instead and we will treat them with nothing but respect when they start working for us”.

Stiles eyes widen “Could you please move house”

“You didn’t like the little you saw of it?” Stiles explained how magical houses are “I figure we could have the muggle house and the magical house hiding between it”.

“That makes sense”, they walk over to an estate agent shop and have a look at houses, they’re port-keyed Into some which have muggle homes for sale next door as well, they have a look round the houses. “It’s a brand new build so there is a choice of furnishings”, says the estate agent at a house that clearly caught Stiles eyes. 

Derek looks at Stiles “Can I tell my family because I think they would like it here and if they bought the houses next to ours both Muggle and magical it would be nice”. Stiles nods Derek calls his family who all lived together on billionaire row and tell them he needs to see them but to make sure the help is all out the house when they call back to say it was clear and they were all together he and Stiles pop in “There is no time to explain please hold hands they do and they end up in diagon ally

“Derek what’s going on?”, ask his mother Talia Hale

“Let’s go to the Leaky Cauldron ”, says Stiles I will explain over a butter beer.

“Who are you and how did you do that.”, she ask Stiles

They go to homemade and the Leaky Cauldron and Stiles order a drink and she and Derek explain things to them, the kids can go to magic school here and learn magic in this world werewolves can do magic, says Stiles. “I can learn magic”, says Laura in awe

“You all can, even Derek”, says Stiles

“You indeed have a wonderful mate”, says Peter “My kids can go to school and be with people like them and not have to fear hunters”.

“Yes”, when they’re eleven, my cousin Harry as a godson he takes care off who’s your sons age Peter he’s a werewolf..he can help him assimilate into this world. 

“Do you guys want to buy the house next door to ours in the muggle world?”, ask Stiles

“Your money is different and we need to sort it out’, says Talia 

“If Derek can watch the kids I can pop back with you guys to get the paperwork the bank will do everything else and they would know by now Derek is a billionaire so you guys have money”, says Stiles 

“Can we get married here?,”,ask Derek 

“We can have a magical wedding as well if you want”. Stiles help the Hales and ten houses were bought by them five magical and five non magical. The need to never tell and the consequences if they did about this magical world was repeated to them. Stiles and Derek left with a date for their magical ceremony it was the same day as the muggle one. They just got to the court house in time to do the paperwork in New York then they left to go to the magical world. Lydia was there “Hi Lydia this is my fiancée I’m moving out to be with him”.

“Derek Hale please to meet you, 

“you know who I’m?”

“I read business week not to mention you’re in the paper she shows him a newspaper with his picture moving”,

“You’re from Stiles world?”

“Yes I’m a banshee”.

“Someone must have alert the papers you were in the alley, here is one of your whole family”, says Stiles

Derek reads the headline Pure blood family the Hales Seen in Diagon Alley.

They hear a tap on the window and Derek sees an owl with a letter in his beak Stiles takes it “Its for you Derek”.

Derek takes the letter to see his name on it, with Stiles address “Bloody Hell How did the owl know I would be here”.

“That’s magic for yeah”, laughs Stiles

“He opens it, its a letter from the wizard bank to say the transfer of money from his muggle bank has gone through and the house has been paid for in full as requested”.

They talk some with Lydia before they left and drove to Derek’s apartment “I have to put this on the market first thing tomorrow. You don’t even get to live in it properly”

The magic house has gone through you still have to buy the muggle house which could take weeks. We could be here for those weeks while your place is on the market and go to the magic house on weekends. The house elf that works for my mother has relatives that we can use”.

“Ok, when do I get to meet her”

“Tomorrow she’s the minister for magic, the big cheese”.

“Is that why my family is allowed to know the secret, if other werewolves came would that be a problem?” ask Derek 

“They can’t pass the magic barrier although they do transform like you they don’t have real magic like your family, which makes me think the counsel would have been aware of your existent why didn’t you go to magic school”. She wondered out loud

The next day after work Derek met her mum Claudia “It’s lovely to see my daughter with such a smart, kind man” Derek looks at her

“Oh I know what the muggle papers say about you but you’re putting on a persona for them, I know you’re a kind and thoughtful person. I can’t wait to your wedding you’ll finally be free”, says Claudia sadly to Derek.

“What do you mean mom?”

“I can’t tell you baby, you two were destined to meet let’s go look at your new home”, they port-key into their new home to see some house elf’s cleaning the place. They stop when they see them and bow one of the house elf’s come up to Derek and bow “Master Derek it’s so good to see you again”

“You know me?” ask Derek 

The elf starts to hit himself “John what was the agreement when we discussed your wages?”, ask Stiles.

“I never punish or hurt myself miss”

“John please don’t ever do that again and when you finish cleaning I want you and the other elf’s to sit and relax and watch some muggle tv and order in a pizza for yourself my treat”, says Stiles.

John bows to her and go back to work? “You’ve haven’t gotten your wand yet should we go and get it?”, ask Stiles.

“You two lovebirds go ahead and I’ll make sure the house is up to standard when you get back”, says Claudia.

They find themselves in front of the wand shop “Stiles look at Mr Olivander’s Wand Shop they walk in and the wand maker smiles at Derek “Its good to see you back where you belong my boy”.

“You know me?”

The shop keeper nods “I have it here for you”, he goes in the back and brings out a wand which he puts in Derek’s hands as soon as he touched it he felt warm in his body. “I just need to learn to use it now”.

“I have a feeling that won’t be a problem”, they go to paid him but he said he had already been payed for the wand. They make their way around the different shops and buy some items for their house.

“Have you decided on a pet yet?”

“What have you got again?”.

“An owl”, replies Stiles

“I’ll get an owl as well” he chooses a white owl

“What are you going to call her?”

“Abbey”, he pays for her and again the shop keeper refuses his money

He walks out the shop with her “She’s probably hungry, sent her home”

“She doesn’t know where we live”, says Derek 

“Yes she does”, replies Stiles

“Why does Hermione call you Olivia?”

“That’s my name in English, everyone else calls me Stiles she gets bestie privilege”.

“Let’s go into that candy shop and I’ll get some sweets for the kids”.

“Hermione’s husband brother own this shop”, they walk in and choose some sweets then Derek decided to get some books on magic.

They went to their magic house to see the furniture they bought there and Abbey along with a black and brown owl. Stiles picks her up “Derek this is Diego”, Derek strokes his feathers..

They were sat down eating a dinner of burgers and curly fries the elf’s had prepared while discussing the wedding ceremony the next day.

They got married at city hall with Derek’s family, Stiles mum, her cousin Harry and Lydia and Hermione all being there. When it was over they went to their other wedding which was happening in Stiles mother’s house a marquee was erected in the back lights were flooding above it, all Stiles relatives were there and as they were pronounce man and wife Derek felt a strong wind go through him and he remembered going to Hogwarts and choosing his wand and Abbey”, he looked around him from the looks of the other members of his family they were remembering too.

“Claudia took Derek’s family into a room “Your grandfather Claudia fought in the war against the dark lord but werewolves were starting to be mistrusted, he decided to take his family into the muggle world and forget about magic as he didn’t want to see his family destroyed but he was a Auror and he came back to fight the dark lord the first time he came to power. He was dying and decided to cast a spell on his relatives to bind their magic but before he could do that a seer came to see him and told him that he will have a grandson who will love the most powerful witch of her generation and they would be a force for good in both worlds. 

He decided that the family will learn about magic and go to Hogswart but they will forget about the magical world after, till the union of his grandson and the witch, then the spell will break and everyone will remember everything”.

“So what when the letters for Hogwarts came we remembered magic and sent them to the school but forget we did and think we sent them off to a muggle boarding school”, says Talia.

“Yes”, replies Claudia “He wanted you all to be able to protect yourselves, he made sure there was just enough magic use to do that and then you’ll forget”.

“I believe there are letters waiting for Peters twins and Cora for the fall term at your respective houses”, says Claudia.

“Harry and I went to school together we fought the dark lord side by side, I was in his army I remembered when the war was over he said he found out he had a cousin, his fathers brother was alive and took on a different name a polish one. The brothers were Aurors and had agree to do that and to not reveal the truth till it was safe, you were the cousin he was talking about”,says a shocked Derek 

“Hermione knows you, that’s why she was so blasé about meeting you and the wedding, you guys are twenty seven I’ve turned twenty three this year”, says Stiles

“Did you really not know about me Stiles?”

“I didn’t we can go and hear the prophecy later it’s our wedding let’s enjoy today plus think you now remember how to do magic you don’t need to be taught”

Derek smiles “Oh god Harry I can’t believe I forget Harry was my friend, and here I’m married to his cousin. I’m married to a Potter the most famous name in the wizarding world. Your father must have been powerful to keep you and himself a secret for so long”.

“He was”, says Stiles sadly.

“Derek hugs her, “come on our guest awaits, they walk out hand in hand to cheers. Laura came over to them “I remember everything”, she takes out her wand and starts doing magic. The party lasted all through the night and when it was over they went back to their new house in St Andrews place and spent the rest of the weekend there. 

On Monday morning Derek and Stiles dress for work instead of a skirt suit Stiles was wearing a lilac dress with heels and her hair down in soft curls with minimal makeup and stud earrings, Derek gave her as a wedding present. “We should take the car I know you’ve been practicing apparating again but we’re going back to the muggle world”.

“I forgot how much I loved The magical world”, says Derek

“You can always pop back there when you want, I thought you and Harry are going to see a Quidditch match next week”

“We are and I get to see the house my mum grow up in I can’t believe granddad left it for you and me and our future kids”, says Derek 

“I can’t believe your mum is so understanding about it”

“You’re a Potter she gets it, besides she’s busy reconnecting with her magical pals and enjoying having magic again”. They appear in Derek’s bedroom in his penthouse and walk to his car the drive to the office wasn’t very far. The work day was hectic Derek had a lot of meetings scheduled for that day and Stiles found herself run of her feet it was after three before she was able to get something to eat. She walked into Derek’s office to find him eating a roast beef sandwich where did you get that?”

“John bought it, he stock the fridge in the apartment”, Stiles walk to the apartment and open the door to see a selection of sandwiches and drinks she grabs a turkey and cheese sub and add coleslaw to it then helps herself to a bottle of O.J. She walks out the apartment and joins Derek at his desk “We need to pay the house elf’s more money if they’re going to be doing this as well”

“I agree, I’ve ordered them each a mobile phone and I’m getting John some DVD’s of the complete Doctor Who set, I heard him say he liked the show at the weekend”.

“I’m afraid he’s a nerd like me we need to show them how to use Netflix as well, they were treated so poorly before my mum pushed for reforms and house elf’s right, it’s slowly getting better for the house elves, we can play our part by making sure we treat them well”, says Stiles.

They finish eating and Derek looks at his watch “I have a meeting in ten minutes in the conference room I’m going to need you to take notes”.

“Can do” the week couldn’t end soon enough for Stiles on her last day working for him he asked her if she wanted to stay on with him, she decided to go back to her original job but realise people would feel awkward knowing she was the bosses wife. “What about if I stay here and be your other secretary with Susan”.

“That’s a good idea”, Derek called and arrange for a new desk to be bought up to his floor and a workstation was made for her. 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche used
> 
> Barely know each other decides to get married✅  
> Uncomfortable to read sex scene ✅  
> Readers must realise he has a somewhat tragic backstory✅  
> Sexual pun made ✅


	3. He Should Be Mine

Four weeks after getting married Stiles realised her period was late, she made an appointment at The maternity wing of the St Mungo’s Hospital she was checked over and had it confirmed she was pregnant. She couldn’t wait to tell Derek, she was at work in the break room with her colleagues drinking peppermint tea when Jane who she use to work directly with notices her hand “Did you get married Stiles I could of swore you were single when you started here all those months ago”.

“I’m married have been for a while”, every head in the room turned to her.

“Tell us something about hubby then”, Jane stares at her

“He’s kind, considerate and I love him”, smiles a dreamy looking Stiles.

“What does he do?”, ask Susan 

“He has his own business”, states Stiles truthfully 

“Did you get married around the time you stop wearing those stuffy business suits and started dressing like a women?”, ask Jane 

“They weren’t that bad”, pouted Stiles

“Honey they really were have you seen yourself lately you’re hot, your hair and makeup is now done to perfection the clothes you wear now screams sophisticated chic and clearly your husband has money because they’re expense”.

“How long have you been married?” Ask Jane you didn’t answer the question before

“Four weeks”, she could feel herself blushing, Derek comes into the room “Stiles, Mr Jones is here early can you make sure the conference room has the food laid out?”

“Yes Mr Hale”, Stiles leaves and follow Derek “I know it would seem weird if you had lunch in my kitchen and I get you want to eat with the others but you’ve only known them for six or seven weeks. Eat at my desk with me we can pretend it’s a working lunch”, says Derek

“I’ll do that sometimes, nothing stopping you from taking me to lunch how about you take me to Del Posto tomorrow I’m in the mood for Italian”, says Stiles smiling at him.

“I’ll take you there tonight after work instead”

“You still have to take me out to lunch tomorrow”.

“Will do”, says Derek.

Stiles made sure the conference room was ready and Susan joined her in getting everything looking to Derek’s exacting standard. Stiles and Derek were walking near their new home when they saw a work colleague coming towards them they moved apart quickly “Sarah nice to see you don’t tell me you live near here”, says Stiles. Sarah laughs “I couldn’t afford the prices I’m just passing through there’s a bakery near here I like”. She says hello to Derek who was walking behind Stiles and leaves, “I have to go away for a week and would like you to come with me, there is a werewolf convention I need to be at mum and uncle Peter and Laura will be there as well”.

 

“We’ll say it’s a work thing if anyone ask, you can’t exactly take holidays you’ve only been there six weeks it would look weird”, says Derek”

“You forget I messed with their memories and they think I’ve worked there for over seven months”, replies Stiles.

They walk in the front door John bows and take their coats “Its weird to know that in this world I’m the most powerful Alpha in the country”, he takes out his wand “Accio slippers” they appear before him “But in the wizarding world I’m just another werewolf and your family name is more important than mine”

Harry Potter apparites in front of them “Hello Cousin”, Stiles hugs him

“I’m not too late am I?”

“Your timing is perfect we just got in”, says Derek

“Why don’t we all have a seat in the living room”, says Stiles

They walk into the living room and sit and the house elf’s bring them drinks. “As you know I’ve been asked to head up a magical division in New York, I’ve decided to accept the position, you’re my last link to my father Stiles and I want to be here with Family. Ginny and I have bought a house on this street I would very much like to go to the werewolf convention with you guys next week and hear of any issues there maybe with hunters and witches”.

Stiles laughs “Those so call witches in this world need to observe a wizard and see what real magic looks like”.

“You going under your invisible cloak Harry, or have you got something else in mine?”, laughs Stiles

John comes in to tell them dinner is ready, Derek walks ahead of Stiles and Harry “Have you told him yet?”, ask Harry

“Tonight”, smiles Stiles

Dinner was pleasant Derek knew Stiles and her cousin were close but he really realised just how close when he heard them swapping stories. “Remind me again how you guys found out about each other”

“Stiles found me after the war I was seventeen the dark lord was dead and I was sitting in the leaky cauldron when this third year came and sat next to me glared at Ron and Hermione and ask to have a word privately she had a picture of our dads as kids they were twins, she had a photo of our dads with their wife’s smiling at the camera I was sitting on uncle John’s knee”. 

“He and Dumbledore and uncle James did a spell where people saw him but forgot they did it was called Forget me I believe. He didn’t stop the spell till after Voldemort was defeated”, says Stiles

Harry picked up the story “Uncle John fought in both wars against the dark lord and lived, while Voldemort died. His death broke the spell, Stiles was told about me she was a third year at that point, we had become friends in school before without us knowing we were related, part of the spell was design for us to meet and be drawn to one another kin to kin I was ecstatic when I found out we were related I wanted family and I got her and uncle John and aunt Claudia”.  
“And you knew Derek, you met on your first day at Hogwarts and now he’s my husband one of your best friends is married to your cousin”, smiles Stiles happily.

“Harry shows Stiles a photo of Derek with a blonde hair tall man with blue eyes “That’s Derek best friend James I have yet to meet him”, says Stiles

“That was actually me in disguise”, laughs Harry I knew my friend couldn’t remember magic but he was still my friend”.

Soon the evening came to an end and they say goodnight to Harry, Stiles and Derek were in bed together when she told him she was expecting a baby, he cried from happiness.

The next day at work she noticed Sarah by the elevator as if she was waiting for her “Morning Stiles, what were you doing in that neighbour yesterday you didn’t say”

“I live there like I said my husband owns his own business”

“He must have some serious money for you guys to live there the cheapest house in that neighbourhood is five million dollars, what are you doing here working”. Stiles smiles at her “I would appreciate you keeping quiet about where I live and I don’t need to explain anything to you”.

She steps in the elevator and push the button for the top floor “Derek has had people go in and fill in for Susan and has never kept them what’s so different about you I wonder”, says Sarah spitefully

“Let me guess A)You wanted to be the one to have filled in not me B)You were hoping for some office romance C)You are ambitious and wanted the big boss to see what you can do and promote you, enlighten me which one of those were you expecting to happen or was it all three”, Stiles glared at her she literally was now a part owner of the company officially but as it was a private company that fact, like her marriage wasn’t known.

She was all for a women wanting to get ahead in a company and loved to see drive and ambition and yes it would look to an outsider like she married the boss to get ahead, but she didn’t need Derek’s money she had her own and she didn’t have to stay with Lydia when she came to New York but her friend asked and she accepted to not hurt her feelings.

The elevator door opened on the seventh floor and Stiles fixes her face in a smile and greet Susan she hang up her coat and sits at her desk and starts her work day, seething about the Sarah conversation. She knew the women would cause trouble, she didn’t seem the type to take Stiles standing up to her lightly.

At lunch she tells Derek about what happens in the elevator “I want to fire her but I need a reason I’m going to talk to her department head discreetly. So are you still craving Italian, this is two days in a row babe”.

“Yeah big time”.

They didn’t notice Susan watching them as they ate from across the street with a smile on her face.

Four hours after they got back into the office Stiles was in line at the company’s restaurant when Susan started smiling at her from her table Stiles ignored her and ask for a hot chocolate and got herself some biscuits and a sandwich for Derek she started to feel a bit dizzy and try to steady herself by leading on the counter. The cashier noticed her “Are you okay love?”

Stiles gives her a half smiles “Can you please sent these up to Mr Hales office”, she tells the women it was her food as well as what Derek and Susan wanted and walk out the door”. 

“Of course love, no problem”

She goes up to Derek’s office Susan takes one look at her and tells her to sit down, Derek seeing what’s happening comes out his office. “Do you need to go home?”, he ask Stiles 

“It should pass in a bit, Derek takes her and brings her over to the door of his private apartment he ushered her inside and closes the door and picks her up and lays her on the bed. John their house elf appears “Keep on eye on her for me will you, please get her those cookies she likes, can you get some for her from the house and can you please make some of your hot chocolate that she likes so much”. 

“Yes master”

“If she gets worse can you get a doctor to come it’s just morning sickness but it seems to be a bit bad, don’t forget to text me, there is a muggle working outside”, Derek takes his wand out and points it at the door “Colloportous now no non magic user can open it”. He kisses Stiles forehead and pulls the blanket up around her, he walks in the kitchen and walk back out to his office. He’s surprise to see Sarah and Susan in conversation “Is she alright sir”, ask Susan with genuine concern “She’s unwell I’m letting her get her bearings till she’s well enough to go home”.

“What a wonderful boss you’re”, says Sarah in a sickly sweet voice,

“You don’t work on this floor why are you here?”. Ask Derek curtly

“I heard Stiles ask for these to be bought up and I though what with her looking so ill, I would get these to you as soon as possible”

“The kitchen has people who’s job is to do that and trolleys to make the load easier to carry”, he looks at the stuff she bought up it was just his stuff. Where is the items for Stiles and Susan?”

“The kitchen is bringing it as you’re the boss I though I would bring yours”, she stares at him trying to look coy and sweet 

Derek frowns “That doesn’t sound like the kitchen they agreed to that”

“Not exactly I took it off the trolley they were bringing up here”

“So they’re probably redoing my order”,Derek glares at her “Please leave and don’t come to this floor again”

Sarah leaves and Susan shakes her head “She didn’t even ask how Stiles was when she came up here just wanted to find information on you.”

“Get unto security I want them in my office in the next five minutes, I want her access in this building restricted to her floor, the cafeteria and bathrooms”.

“Right away sir”.

Derek knew Stiles was being looked after well by John but he was worrying just the same. He made it in no uncertain term to his head of security that Sarah Mathers was not to trusted and as soon as he found a reason to fire her without her having a right to sue him he would.

At the end of the work day Derek watched Susan leaves in the elevator “He walked into his apartment to see Stiles asleep and her nurse running his wand over her. She will sleep for a while I’ve given her something for her sickness”, she puts a potion in Derek’s hand “Your wife has a severe form of morning sickness this will help just a tiny amount when she’s feeling unwell the effects should last all day”.

Derek thanks her and tells John to go home and rest he and Stiles would join him when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliches
> 
> The jealous female colleague✅  
> The devious woman✅  
> The heroine putting her in her place✅  
> The pregnancy ✅  
> The dirty proposal to the hero of the story by the the jealous woman✅  
> He turns her down✅  
> The rivalry✅


	4. You’re Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles find out she’s pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche
> 
> Baby
> 
> The heroine putting the bitch in her place  
> Fluffy, soft moments

That night Derek held Stiles while she slept he must of fallen asleep, he was awoken the next morning by Stiles peppering him with kisses all over his face, he makes a face at her, she smiles at him, “Morning “Sour-wolf”

“Sour-wolf, really Stiles”

“You’re being a grumpy Wolf I just wanted to say thanks for being such a caring wolf yesterday”

“Take the day off with me I’ve got to go get a scan at the hospital they just want to make extra sure everything is okay with the baby. I got a floo message while you were sleeping”.

“What time is it?”

“Nine”

“I’ve to let Susan know I’m not coming in this morning” Stiles gives him a look. “I’ve to sort out somethings at the office before we go away on Monday”.

Stiles pouts “Okay but I’m bringing you lunch in your apartment at one”.

Derek kisses her on the cheek “I look forward to it”.

“Aren’t you going to have your wicked way with me?”

“Later” Derek calls his office to let Susan know he wasn’t coming in till later and she tells him Stiles called and won’t be in either.

The went to Stiles antenatal and scan appointments and was happy to see everything was okay for the most part, she was anaemic but that was easily fix. After the appointment Derek went to the office and Stiles went to see Ginny her cousin Harry’s wife, she spent some time with her and her youngest before going home and changing into a royal blue dress and light blue sandals. 

She appeared in Derek’s office at ten to one she was setting the kitchen table when the food appeared on the table magically they were having steak with spinach, and broccoli, there were nuts and dried fruits and several types of grape juice. She was in the bedroom when he opened the door they had a leisurely lunch before he went back to work and she went to spent some time with her mum.

Stiles had book a room for herself and Derek and one for Harry next door to theirs, while it was a werewolf convention there was also work as they knew it had to look for all intense purpose Derek went on a works do. 

When they got to California they unpack and headed for the pool, Stiles had wanted to swim a little “Don’t exert yourself too much, remember you’re still anaemic ”.

“I won’t they walk down to the pool and Stiles was introduced to several of Derek’s friends who were clients of Dereks Hedge Fund company there was a blonde hair women name Erica Reyes and her African American husband Vernon Boyd, their Alpha Scott McCall a tan looking man with black hair and his wife Kira an Asian women and their friend Issac Lachey a tall blonde with ringlets.

“Please to meet you”, says Stiles holding out her hand for Scott to shake.  
“You have a great figure that bikini is doing wonders for your figures”, “Thank you Kira. Stiles look down at the red two piece she was wearing, it was a high waisted sixties throw back bikini and Stiles loved how she looked in it. When Derek first saw it he throw her down on the bed and made passionate love to her while she was still wearing it, he had a think for her wearing red.

She sat on a lounger next to Derek and put her sunglasses on, Harry wearing blue shorts sat on her opposite side sandwiching her between them. “Derek introduced Harry as his human second in command to everyone. Soon it was dinner time and the Hales and Harry sat together and was eating the evening meal of lasagna and salad. Derek sisters and Peter kids were there “I wished I had bought Ginny and Albus they would have loved this”

“They can still come, text her and ask her to come”, says Derek 

“I’ll” say Harry. he gets his phone out and texts Ginny before long there was a call from her he puts the phone down and say “I’m going up to my room in five minutes, she’s already pack she had a feeling I would call”. They ate in silence, Harry left and came back with Ginny and “Auntie Stiles” albus runs into Stiles arms and she picks him up. 

“Daddy says I’m going to be a cousin is that true?”, every eye is trained on Stiles. “Yes in couple months you’ll be a cousin”.

“Congratulation dear”, beams an excited Talia 

“We were going to tell you when we went back to our room”, says Derek .

Two chairs were found for Albus and Ginny and table settings were done before long they were tucking into dinner as well.

Stiles and the women retired upstairs to her and Dereks suite of rooms while the men stayed downstairs and talked shop.

It was nice for her to be able to talk about her pregnancy and get advice from people who had been through it. When the week was over and they were walking back to the office Monday morning she walked in ahead of Derek “You’ve both got such lovely tans it’s almost as if you two have been on holiday together”, says Sarah very loudly in the lobby of Derek’s and her building. They walk pass her and end up at the top floor to start the day.

Derek had to go down to Sarah’s floor to speak to her manger she purrs when she sees him and bumped into him on purpose so he has no choice but to catch her before she falls and she whispers in his ears. “I would let you do anything you want to do to me in bed from going in my back door to tying me up”.

Derek looks at her in disgust says nothing and let her go he walks into her managers office “I’ve just been sexually harass by Sarah I’ll be making a formal complain see to it she’s written up”. He speaks to her manager about the reason for coming down and goes back up to his office angry. He calls Stiles into his office and places her the recording of what Sarah said, magic was a great thing he could do a lot without people realising what he’s doing.

Stiles and Derek decided to eat in the staff restaurant, Stiles walk ahead of Derek who stops to talk to someone she was in the queue getting two lunches when Sarah came over to her “You’re screwing him that’s why I can’t seem to get anywhere with him. You’re nothing he’ll use you and discard you and I will be there to pick up the pieces. He doesn’t let anyone in his private room on the top floor yet when I was up there you were in there with him. My pass no longer allows me on his floor and my manager despite me screwing him for months now actually send me to HR because Derek is saying I sexually harassed him earlier today”. Sarah was talking very loudly and people were now watching them intently. “What do you have that I don’t, you’re just a skinny bitch with big breast, I’m gonna take him away from you mark my words bitch”. 

Stiles smiles at her “Today is your last day working for this firm”, she saids very coldly 

“You’re just his fuck toy, he’s not going to listen to you”, shouts Sarah who raises a hand to slap Stiles.

Stiles grabs her hand before it connected to her face “You’re fired, make no mistake you’re no threat to me and never will be. In case you were wandering why I let you go on before I was just letting you destroy yourself all these people are witness I didn’t provoke you or said a word to you before you started verbally attacking me. Now grab your things and leave, security will be escorting you out the building, in fact stay where you’re let them come and get you”, Stiles could see Derek making a call. 

“You don’t have the authority”, sneers Sarah. She look around the restaurant and sees Derek, she runs to him and starts pouting and saying in a baby voice “Stiles attacked me, you need to fire her”.

Derek move away from her and goes to Stiles side he kisses her and turns to Sarah he sees security grab a hold of her. “Let go of me she can’t fire me, she has no authority”. Derek laughs and kiss Stiles passionately “ Sarah, Sarah I want you gone in the next ten minutes”.

“You forget I know she’s married so if she’s screwing you she’s cheating on her husband, I’ll make her life a living hell I’ll find out who her husband is and let him know you’re knocking off his wife. I’ll go to the papers they would love to have the story”. 

Derek sees an iPad on one of the table “Can I borrow this?” he ask the petite dark hair girl sat in front of it

“Of course it’s the company’s so technically it’s yours”.

“Thank you he goes on the internet and brings up a story Billionaire reveals his marriage and baby joy. Below the headline was a picture of Stiles and Derek on their wedding day smiling with family all around them. Derek owned couple newspapers and he and Stiles decided earlier after Sarah’s stunt to release the news to the press, he heard Stiles standing on her own with Susan before and called the newspaper to make sure the story was online and all over social media.

Derek showed the headline to Sarah she looked downright murderous when she saw it. “Now I believed my wife fired you, security take her away”. Derek gives the dark hair lady back her iPad “Thank you”.

“You’re welcome Mr Hale and congratulations”.

“Thank you, Dawn is it?”

She beams “Yes”.

The restaurant quiet down and people got back to eating, Stiles was still in the queue for food “Why don’t I get you and your husband a fresh meal these must be cold by now”, smiles the server taking back the plates from Stiles. “Should I bring it up to Mr Hales office?”

“No”, answered Stiles “We’re eating lunch here”.

“Go sit and I’ll bring it over, now we know who you’re you won’t be paying in here again Mrs Hale”


	5. She Seemed So Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising enemy is reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche: A betrayal   
>  A realisation  
>  They were in on it together

Stiles and Derek ate their lunch lots of people were watching them Derek with his werewolves hearing heard things like “Good on her for standing up to that bitch, I’m happy for them despite what the papers say Mr Hale as always been a kind fair man I’m happy he has someone to share his life with and Stiles is really nice I’m happy for her”. He did hear someone say “How did Sarah manage to get hired here she’s certifiable”. He had to find the answers out for himself as well, her boss needed to be fired as well. 

They finish up and Stiles ask for an extra plate of fries and a slice of apple pie to be sent up to Derek’s floor in two hours. Derek hearing her make her request ask for some more of his lunch as it was delicious, the chef who was putting food out was very pleased with the praise his ears turned pink.

“I can make you something special Mrs Hale for tomorrow, if you like”, says the chef. “Ziti and I wouldn’t say no to your cherry pie”, replies Stiles. 

“I can do some garlic bread as well”, says the chef, Stiles eyes glazes over “I think that’s a yes”, laughs Derek “She’s having a craving for Italian food at the moment”.

“I’ll always make sure some Italian dish is on the menu in the future”, says the chef

They walk out the restaurant to be congratulated on their marriage everywhere they went, “Do you think someone will sell the story about what happened earlier”, ask Stiles as they were in the elevator together “Everyone who works here signed a non disclosure agreement and people are making a lot of money they’re not stupid the money get selling the story isn’t going to keep their family fed and keep a roof over their heads for very long, beside we own a lot of newspapers remember”.

They walk out unto Derek’s floor Stiles was never so happy that only Derek was on this floor, Susan was at her desk “Congratulation Mr and Mrs Hale on the wedding and baby. I’m sorry to hear about what Sarah did I want you to know I never told her about you Mrs Hale. I was always only professional with her and always shut her down when she tried to get gossip from me about you”.

Derek could hear she was telling the truth, “Why did you never say she tried to get information from you about me”, ask Stiles

Susan looked flustered “I didn’t want to bother you, I only knew her from work”, Derek hear the blip in her heartbeat and look at Stiles. “You’re lying”, accuse Stiles “You were friends”, she sees Susan looking uncomfortable realisation hit Stiles. “You were lovers”, Susan nods.

“I thought she really liked me I didn’t realise she was using me to get to you I just assumed she was very ambitious”, Derek heard she spoke the truth. “Turns out you weren’t the only one she was sleeping with from the office”,says Stiles.

“I’m afraid I can’t have you working on this floor anymore, you’re a security risk”,says Derek 

“It will be best if I leave the company, I’m sure Sarah will have let slip by now she was sleeping with me”.

 

“I’ll get security to escort you out the building I’ll need your key pass don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re paid the wages you’re due”, says Derek sadly. “You were good at your job”.

Security came and got Susan when they were alone in the office Stiles turn to Derek “I have an idea for her replacement, Harry’s wife Ginny it will get her out the house and she will love getting the money. Stiles get her wand out and starts checking for recording devices or traps as well as any magical thing Susan may have placed around the floor. She calls Harry and explain the situation he pops in and the three of them work in earnest to check for any traps. 

“I think Susan was in on in all along”, says Stiles

“Her heartbeat was steady”, says Derek 

“She could have known you were a werewolf and did something to make her heartbeat steady”, says Harry 

“I could tell when she lied”, says Derek 

“That means nothing she could’ve just been playing you, accio mountain ash”, says Harry 

Derek and Stiles are surprise to see several small bottles flew towards Harry. “Having Ginny working here is a good idea that way it’s just wizards on this floor, he goes over to the lift and points his wand they watch him do couple spells. “Right this floor is now a magical fortress I’m going into your restaurant downstairs and checking out the chefs and staff working there got to make sure my niece or nephew is safe in there Stiles”. 

He puts on his invisible cloak and disappeared “That’s an Auror for you leave no stone unturned”, she sees the flowers Susan left on her desk for her, she uses her wand and shout “Reducto” the flowers turn to dust. She uses a cleaning charm to clean everything up and she and Derek get to work, Ginny apparates in she hugs Stiles. “You’re trending on twitter at number one, my cousin in law the celebrity, Harry’s told me everything which desk will be mine”. Stiles point to Susan’s desk “No offence but I’m going to need a different table and chair that the what the traitor sat on”. She changes the desk and chair and all the paperwork she had fly out and off the desk return to the new one. 

Stiles takes the first paper out of the in tray on Ginny’s desk, she gasp and let go of Derek’s hands when she reads the paperwork “What is it Stiles?”, ask a concern sounding Derek “It’s an invoice for a storage locker and an email confirming the delivery date of some items a fridge, chains, and other items I can’t mention with a young child around” .

“She was going to Omg”, Stiles stop speaking and look at Albus. Ginny takes him into the apartment and leaves him there “Our house elf is in there John will look after him”.

“The bastards were going to kidnapped Derek or me”, says Stiles

“Why don’t you let Harry deal with that, they’re clearly humans who know about the supernatural”, says Derek “It’s his literally job”.

“Fine but it’s only because I know he won’t leave any stone unturned in his investigation”.

They settle down and get back to work, they see the elevator door open and a trolley being pushed by Harry with the food Stiles and Derek ordered as well as some extras. They all sit in the small conference room and ate, there were several plates of fries and two burgers for Harry and Albus, and a pastrami sandwich for Ginny. 

When the food was finished Ginny left and Harry, Derek and Stiles talk about the invoice and email. “I will be here tomorrow I’m putting some magic alarms in place and checking all the staff out”.

“I’ll put you on the payroll along with Ginny so you have a legitimate reason to be in the building”, says Derek

“That will make things easier and you’re family you don’t need to pay me, Ginny is very much looking forward to earning muggle money though”. 

“I have to for appearances sake and I want you to know I appreciate your hard work”.

“That makes sense”.

Derek and Stiles left the office to find there were reporters and cameras every where, she was just glad to see they didn’t have to speak to them. They got home and felt like they could really relax for the first time that day, “We need security”, says Derek 

“I want magical ones”, Stiles places a hand on her still flat stomach “I want peanut safe, yes we can look after ourselves but muggles are expecting to see security from us, it would look weird if we didn’t have any after today’s announcement”. I know there is some people who can do a little bit of magic in the muggle world but compare to what we can do what they do look like Pallor tricks and the wizarding world is not open to them”.

Derek hugs her “You and peanut are going to have the best security money can buy”.

Stiles kisses him “Thanks babe, I’m going up for a bath and an early night”.

Stiles leaves and Derek visit his mum and dad “I can’t stay long Stiles is having a bath”

“How does it feel now everything is out in the open?”, Talia 

“It was nice when it was just family that knew, I’m worried about her stress levels”, he tells them.

“Why” ask his mother “Is the baby ok?”. 

“Today was hard on her Sarah tried to humiliate her but I’m so proud of how she handled her, then Susan betrayed us both but Harry and Ginny were amazing”.

“The Potters are an amazing family she’s stronger than you think”, says Talia “I tell you what I’ll come into the office tomorrow, my office is still free right?” Derek nods “I’ll take over from Micheal who you had to let go for his inappropriate relationship with Sarah”.

“Oh mum that’s great thank you” Derek hugs her

“Uncle Peter I don’t know why but I can’t help thinking Susan knowing I’m a werewolves is significant she clearly wasn’t so how did she know. Sarah clearly had no clue but it makes me think maybe she knew I was married and Stiles was pregnant as well”.

“The only people who knew you and Stiles were together were those at the werewolves convention, Stiles mentioned she was pregnant at our table when we were having dinner remember. Every wolf would have heard her, Leave it with me dear nephew as an Auror in training it is my pleasure to look into it for you”.

Derek was surprise at that news “Harry didn’t say anything”.

“He must have wanted me to tell you myself, he’s next in line for Minister For Magic, they have to keep a lot of secrets”.


	6. Unpleasant News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is feeling sick what could be causing it

“He does keep a lot close to his chest I supposed he and Stiles had to be that way. Their fathers where in The Order Of The Phoenix together. Our family is pure blood so are the Potters but they’re legends both Harry and her fought in the second war against Voldemort for our freedom . Your child is destined to do great things as well”.

“They’re both very powerful wizards, because of her we get to experience being wizards again”, says Peter.

“You guys live in the magical world and barely go to the muggle world now I know its because you want to soak up everything you’ve been missing out on, all our money means you guys don’t have to work in the muggle world, but can in the magical world if you want to”, says Derek thoughtfully

“You and Stiles were destined to meet and fall in love and your child has a prophecy as well, do you know if you’re going to find out exactly what it is before or after the child is born?”, inquires Peter

“We haven’t decided yet, look what happen to her cousin because of a prophecy”, answered Derek “ Besides only the person who the prophecy is about can hear it fully. I better be heading back she should be out the bath by now”. He disapparated and reappears in his and Stiles bedroom.

Stiles was in bed “Where were you?” 

“Went to see the folks, Mom is going to come to the office tomorrow she’s hoping her presence puts the fear of god into the workers”.

“Your mums a pussycat I can’t see her like that”

“She’s worked at the office before she’s formidable the HR and admin people need a strong hand and she will whip them into shape. Sarah and Susan could have been a one off or maybe not” He starts to undress “I’m going to take a shower then I’m going to ravish you”.

“Promises, promises”, laughs Stiles 

Derek went and showered when he came out the room Stiles was naked lounging on the bed “Hubby I’ve had a stressful day I need to relieve some stress, can you help me with that”

Derek drops his towel from around his waist “Gladly”.

The next day Stiles was happy to see familiar faces when she sat at her desk, she knew she could trust the people in the room explicitly and it calm any fears she may have.

At lunch time Ginny went and got lunch for all of them from the staff restaurant Stiles was happy to be eating lunch surrounded by family, Talia came up to have lunch with them. Stiles loved working for the Hale company but being surrounded by family like this made it even more wonderful for her.

Stiles was now six months pregnant and Talia was still working for the company “It turned out the manager she replaced was attempting to steal from the company and the amounts he wanted to embezzled was hundreds of thousands of dollars, it turned out that he bought personal items on the company’s credit card. He was arrested and charged with theft and got five years in prison. 

Derek and Stiles were on a babymoon in the Maldives “You have become very good with your magic again”, she pats her now rounded stomach we need to start thinking about doing the nursery up for peanut”.

“We’ll hire a interior design when we get back what colours were you thinking?”

“I was thinking a light blue colour with clouds and a wolf painted in a light grey”

“I like that what about making it look like a Forrest but with not too dark colour”,ask Derek.

“I’m sure our ideas could be incorporated by an interior designer”. Stiles felt the baby kick and places Derek’s hands over her stomach to feel it. When he felt the kick he smiles. “I can’t wait till he or she is born” he kisses Stiles lovingly. 

Stiles didn’t want to leave the Maldives but she knew she had no choice, when they got home she dropped unto the sofa and let out a big sign. John bought her a drink of water “Thank you”, she ask him to bring her suitcase into the living room for her which he did and placed it on the sofa next to her she opens it and gives him the gifts she and Derek bought for him and the other house elf’s. “Thank you Mrs Stiles, says John with a tear rolling down his cheek”.

“You’re welcome you’re our family I know you’ve holiday you’re taking in couple months I can old heartily recommend the Maldives”.

John hugs her and leaves, Stiles felt good she knew he still bowed to her now and again and when they had formal dinners to hold up the standards of an house elf. Johns words not hers but she wanted him to not feel scared of her or Derek she saw how they used to be treated and abused and to some extend still are but those that abuse them now get arrested for it. She somehow fell a asleep on the sofa and it wasn’t till Derek was waking her up she realises she had.

“You need to eat something”

“What time is it 4:30”

“I’ve been asleep for over five hours and yet I feel like I could sleep some more”.

“Pregnancy will make you feel that way”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken stir fry, broccoli, your nan bread and rice”

“Any dessert?”

“Jam Roly Poly”, Stiles drools a little bit “With ice cream If you want. So we go for a scan tomorrow, I’m so excited”.

“Me too” response Stiles, I know my peanut is huge huge now but he or she will always be peanut to me”.

They walk into the kitchen together “Mum it’s so nice to see you, I hope you have not been waiting long for me to wake up?”

“It doesn’t matter if I did you’re pregnant you need to rest do what your body is telling you to do”. She hugs Stiles “I can wait to be called grandma”.

“I can’t wait to be called mum”, her mother look her in the eyes “It’s the best feeling in the world every time your child calls you that but the first time that will be something special”.

Stiles sits at the dinning table and dinner is served she tucks into the Chinese style stir fry chicken “This is so good, I could live of this chicken alone”, she scoop some rice and broccoli on her plate as well. “John when I start my maternity leave you’re going to show me how to make this chicken it’s to die for”. John blushes at the compliment from where he was sitting next to her mother “Of course mistress”, Stiles had insisted has the house elf’s were now part of their family they should have at least one meal together a day like a family should. 

“Derek laughs I think we’ve found a new craving”, an owl lands by Stiles she takes the letter, she opens it to read “Dear cousin coming into work tomorrow got lots to tell you there has been a development in the case of your former boss Susan, love Harry P.S. I’m fully expecting you to tell Ginny all about the Maldives and her wanting to go on vacation there. Can you and Derek watch Albus for us I want it to be a surprise but I’m taking her there.

Stiles laughs and shows the letter to Derek “I’m okay with taking care of him for a week or two” says Derek. She writes We’ll be happy to have him for a week or two, and yes I’ll be telling her in detail how exquisite the place was”, Love Stiles

The next day Stiles was actually happy to be in work again she goes to the restaurant and ask for a selection of food to be bought up as she’s going off the list everyone gives her she felt the baby kick hard she puts a hand over her stomach as she felt somewhat winded. “Are you alright Mrs Hale?”, ask Mike the chef “Yes, the baby just kicked me very hard that’s all”, he comes from where he’s standing and help her to walk to the front of the restaurant and take a seat. He tells someone to call upstairs for Mr Hale to come down and to bring Mrs Hale some peppermint tea. She’s drinking her tea and getting her bearings back when Derek comes to the table. He takes her hand you feel clammy. He turns to the chef “Thank you for looking out for my wife”.

Mrs Hale is one of the few people to know all our names and she treats us well and that’s before we knew she was Mrs Hale, no thanks needed. He takes the piece of paper from Stiles hand and looks it over. “Everything is all there I’ll have Mrs Potter call you in ten minutes about some changes to this”.

He helps Stiles up and she holds on to him and they walk to the elevator together they reach his floor and Stiles sees Harry is there already. Talia comes forward and takes Stiles from Derek while Ginny opens the door to the apartment they help her in the bedroom and she lies down “There is no need to make a fuss I feel fine”

“Stiles you look very pale and you’re still clammy”, he feels her forehead, “mum there is some pyjamas in the drawer there can you please help her change. I’m going to get a doctor to check her out it”.

“Of course dear”, ten minutes later Talia came out the apartment to say Stiles is asleep and the doctor wants to speak to him. He tells him Stiles is once again anaemic and she needs to rest and takes it easy and he would like to see her put on about five to ten more pounds. “I don’t mind her working half a day but her health and the baby is my number one concern, I know how stubborn she is but you must make her rest. She needs to get better”.

“I understand clearly”

“Good”

The doctor leaves and Derek walks out the apartment,“She needs to rest and she’s anaemic again he doesn’t want her working no more than half a day each day if it was up to him no days at all”.

“She’s got the best doctors looking after her she will be fine son”

“Doesn’t make me worry any less mum”

“I know son I know”.

“I will persuade her to take two weeks off, I know you’ve just come back from holiday Derek but it maybe best you both take the time.”

“Good idea” agrees Ginny

“When she wakes up I want her eating hot food and lots of greens vegetables after today I want her eating food from home only in the office. John knows all the types of foods that she enjoys which is high in iron”.

“Great idea”, says Ginny 

“When she wakes up ask her about her trip but make sure she stays in bed please Ginny. I know she’s dying to tell you about it”.

“Ok Derek”

“Harry my office please”, they walk into Derek’s office “I can find someone else to take care of Albus”

“He will be crushed if that happens besides, I’ll be there as well she normally feels better after seeing the doctor. What did you want to tell me”.

“Susan was born human to werewolf parents that’s how she knew what you were”

“What pack is she from?”

“The Johnstone’s from Wyoming”

“I spoke to the Alpha at the convention we went to, he wanted to borrow money they have problems managing their money from when my father owned this company. I told him to go to a bank for a loan he was very angry. Maybe they thought they could get a ransom for me or Stiles. Susan was clearly sent here to spy and set a trap”

“Susan is their daughter, she’s married and has a family her husband is a wolf, which begs the question why you never smelt another wolf on her. Her children and husband live in New York”.

“Sent blockers perhaps”

“It shouldn’t have fooled you”

“Stiles wore them and it did”

“She a special case”

“They’re still muggles they shouldn’t have been able to fool you. I’ll look more into it I need to go see my colleagues and show my face in work properly they know I’m working today can’t have the head of security not turning up when he said he would”.

“Look into Sarah for me will you please”.

“Will do, see you later”, Harry leaves and Derek checks on Stiles she was still asleep. He lies down besides her and falls asleep he’s awoken by his mother “lunch is here”. He leaves the bedroom and quietly closes the door. Harry was helping Ginny take the food from the trolley and put it onto the table. 

“She shouldn’t be anaemic again that’s unheard of, the healers do excellent work”, says Talia

“She was checked out before we went on holiday and everything was fine, she ate well and was a good weight. She comes back to work and she’s unwell. He calls downstairs Did my wife have anything to eat or drink while she was downstairs?” He ask the person on the phone “Who prepared that, Juan the trainee chef, thank you for telling me”.

He gets off the phone to see Harry typing away on his laptop “Today his, is first day on the job I haven’t met him yet. I think after today we have food prepared only by a trusted person in the kitchen only”.

“I agree Mike will prepare our food from now on, I can’t help thinking that something may have been slip into her drink and her spinach omelette”. I think she may have been poisoned I’m calling the healers back here now”. Harry rises to his feet I’ll get some information from this Juan find out what she was given. Talia And Ginny look afraid. Derek goes to check on her to find her still sleeping he tries to wake her but she doesn’t fully away he starts to panic and nine one one the healers he hears a pop and he sees a bezoar being given to her.

“I’ve checked the blood results she isn’t anaemic but when I checked her over with the wand it said she was I took bloods to check as you know she was cured of that. To see it happen again was something impossible I needed to know why, our hospital have a very good reputation to have it get out we didn’t do our job correctly would have damage the hospitals reputation. It seems something is tricking her body into thinking she is suffering blood loss and making her baby very active which is why I gave her something to settled the baby and to sleep. I was going to return to you when I got the blood work.

 

Harry knocks unto the door of the bedroom “She was poison in the hopes she should loose the baby, you were right Derek. The new cook Juan is Sarah’s new boyfriend he’s a squib, he’s been arrested he bought the poison in diagon alley, Sarah has been arrested as well she gave him some cock and bull story about how Stiles treated her horribly and he fell for it, there will be no bail set.

“Good I hope both their asses rot in jail for the rest of their lives”, says Stiles they hadn’t notice she was fully awake. I’m going to take it easy for the next couple days I’ll work in here but that bitch isn’t winning. I’ll take my maternity leave when it’s book not before then”.

Derek smiles at her glad to see her up “The baby is fine, now food please”, he texts John who pops in with soup and a sandwich for Stiles. She thanks him and starts eating, “I still want the iron rich food John is a wiz in the kitchen. So was the baby kicking like that because of the poison?”.

The doctor examines her “There is no poison in your system and he’s still very active not like he was several hours ago though. Your child will be half werewolf it’s to be expected Mrs Hale. Your child is destined to do great good like all the Potters before it don’t you worry I’ll make sure it’s born”.

The healer leaves and Derek sits besides her while she eats “I would love some more”, John gets it for her. John goes and Stiles ask Derek to sent Ginny in so she can tell her all about the Maldives in details he kisses her told her not to leave the bed except to use the bathroom and send Ginny in to her.

“The department I work for works closely with the New York police department those two won’t taste freedom for a while”, Harry rubs is temples.

“There are times I really wished this place only hired magical users, from now on I want a minimum of one magical user in every department”, says Derek.

“That can be arranged”, says his mother 

When the work day is done they’re in the living room with Albus watching cartoons Stiles legs are in Derek’s lap and she’s drinking a butter beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche:The bad guy tries to kill the heroine


	7. Happinesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek prepare for the birth of their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliches: The Happy ending   
>  The cute scenes between the Hero and Heroine   
>  The my god that’s sappy and corny

Stiles throughly enjoyed spending time with Albus and Derek they went to the museum, the aquarium, Coney Island and they even took Albus to Six Flags Amusement Park in New Jersey. Stiles and Derek had a wonderful time and got to see what’s in store for them when peanut was older. 

Albus was a great kid but he didn’t like going to bed early in the evenings they were firm with him and after a couple days he realises he couldn’t walk round them and relented. Derek was helping him with his painting one day when it hit him, he will be doing it with his child one day and he started to cry without realising it. “Are you okay uncle Derek?”

“I’m little man”

“Why’re you crying then”

“Not only do I get to help you with your painting but some day I’ll be helping your cousin as well when your auntie Stiles has her baby”.

“Your tears are because you’re happy” Derek nods

Albus turns to Stiles, auntie Stiles uncle Derek is happy to help me and for my cousin”

“He’s also happy because he loves you very much munchkin”.

“I love him too and you”, when homework was done they played snakes and ladder by the time the two weeks were over they had not only that game but scrabble junior, Ludo, monopoly junior and   
The latest Mario Cart game. Stiles suspects that Derek having been introduced to that would be buying more games for his new Nintendo Switch Two. 

When Harry and Ginny came to pick up Albus, Derek showed Harry his new game console while Ginny and Stiles chatted in the kitchen. “Didn’t I tell you the place was beautiful”.

“It really was”, replies Ginny 

“Having him here was so wonderful”, she pats her belly “I can’t wait to hold this little one in my arms”

“You’ll be a great mum you know”, says a smiling Ginny that reminds me you and I have plans in two weeks at my house. Are you free on the Saturday?”

“I can be, did you want to do something specific?”

“We’ll talk about it closer to the time”, they never did because Stiles walked into her living room two weeks later to find herself at her surprise baby shower. To say she was happy to get one was an understatement her mum, Lydia, and some other close girlfriends were there, she enjoyed every game they played and when they played guess her measurements she was proud to see how her body had changed. 

When it was time to open gifts she received a lot of baby clothes and she was glad to know the bigger items like the crib was sent to her house. Later than night she was looking at the mobile above the crib in the nursery from the rocking chair when Derek came into the room and take her hand in his “Not long to go now” he kisses her on the mouth. 

“Do you think we have everything for the baby?”

“I’m sure as the weeks progress there will be things we find we need to buy the main thing is that your hospital bag is pack”, replies Derek 

“I’m torn between taking my maternity leave between six or eight weeks before my due date”

We own the company so if you wanted to leave now you could but go on how you feel. Why don’t I take you out for lunch on Monday I know we got clothes today for the baby but why don’t we look around Manhattan for some more for the baby there is couple I want to have a look into then after go to Central Park”

“Oh Derek that’s a lovely idea let’s do that for sure”

“Did you enjoy your shower?” she beamed “It was wonderful mum found my blanket from I was a baby and gave it to me, I can’t wait to wrap our little one in it”. She sees Derek’s face “What”

“Great mums think alike he goes to a drawer and pulls out a small blanket this is mine”, he sounds a little choked up. 

“Your mum and sisters and aunties was at my shower they didn’t say anything about it”.

“I ask them not to”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

She laid in bed that night bursting with joy and happiness, she had shop for the baby before just as Derek had but she loved shopping together with Derek she could see his pride at picking out toys and clothes together with her. He was very clingy with her and she understood it was because she was due soon but as head Alpha in the muggle world the baby was his heir apparent and his wolf preened. She enjoyed the time in Central Park it was nice to sit on a blanket with her head in Derek’s lap eating an ice cream talking about baby names.

They had security with them at all times she was use to that and knew it would be that way for the rest of her life. She didn’t mind Derek being who he is in the muggle world and the threats they had faced made it necessary.

“What do you think of having mum stay with us for a few weeks after peanut is born?”

“I don’t mind, I think our mothers will be overbearing for a bit after peanut is born”

Stiles finished her ice cream I never thought I would have this a marriage and a child on the way thank you”

“No thank you I’m about to be a father you’re giving me a wonderful gift”.

The baby kicked Stiles and he watched her put her hand on her stomach and smiled. It took a while for her to not panic after she was first poison and the baby kicked thinking something was wrong. He will always be grateful that the doctors slowed down the poison without realising they were doing it. 

“Time to get back to the office” she laughs at him “The work day is over”

He laughs “Time fly when you’re having fun”, they walk through the park hand in hand “the great thing about your office alone being on the seventh floor and you having an apartment is when I go back to work peanut can come with me”.

Joshua John Hale came into the world with a thick head of hair and looking like his dad except for the brown eyes and moles he got from his mama. “Hey J.J. I’m your mum” Stiles and Derek look down at their son and didn’t understand how their heart wasn’t bursting with the over flow of love they felt for him. To some he would be an heir to others the billionaire’s son but to them he was just there’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my book.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think, I’ve finished writing this but I’m open to tweaking it.
> 
> Clichés so far 
> 
> She’s was a virgin✅  
> He’s got a bad reputation but is really nice✅  
> He wrongly though she was money hungry✅


End file.
